Tamed
by Penguin Tamer
Summary: It's a young girl in school who's a really good trainer. How will she deal with... Everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. But I do own Keita/Tamer. Since Tamer is MY nickname, and based on me. But isn't me.  
  
Tamed:  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey, Tamer! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!" I heard my friend Syd-Chanz yell at me from my front lawn. I looked out my window at her. She was in 8th grade, while I was still in 7th, since she was older than me.  
  
"Be down in a second!" I pulled on and zipped up my boots. I had gotten them in Ireland, when I had won a tournament. I grabbed my belt and put it on as I ran down the stairs. I had earned myself the nickname 'Penguin Tamer,' soon shortened to 'Tamer' way before I became a Pokèmon trainer. It started when I had that strange dream about penguins, and then when I became a punk got the shirt that said 'One by one the penguins steal my sanity.'  
  
I ran out the front door of my mansion, also bought because of all the money I made in battles and tournaments. "Hey Syd. Look, I got a new belt." She looked at the black studded belt. It went with my studded bracelets and collar. Since we go to a private academy, we're required to wear uniforms, and since I have the right to do anything I want to it I want, I decorated all of mine with something different. This one had safety pins and a pocket in the skirt, as well as the usual belt loops for the belt that holds my Pokèballs. The shirt had a Gir pin-on on the back, and an upsidedown American flag on the front pocket.  
  
"Ooh, nice. I like." I smiled, and tapped the toe of my boots on the ground. Me, Lynne, and Syd always walk to school together every day. Lynne doesn't battle in tournaments, so she isn't very popular, while me and Syd do. I have named all of my Pokèmon after my friends. Well, my now Dragonite was named after me. Tamer. Shawn gave her to me for my twelfth birthday, which is the year thta I started training my team. Not even a year, and I'm rich and a very powerful trainer.  
  
"I thought you would." I have Tamer, Syd-Chanz an Umbreon, Icecold a Typhlosion, Link a Pikachu, Wickedone a Sudowoodo, and Goten a Girafarig. I've named most of them after our nicknames. Goten is too young to go to our school, and Link too old. So they don't have nicknames.  
  
All of the ones who DO have nicknames write for Fanfiction.net. (No, they are NOT aware that they are charachters thank you.) And my schoolbag was all black, as well as my nails. I have drawn spiders, written lyrics, and had friends sign the bag over the last year, and the school year is almost over. We stoipped in front of Lynne's house where I always go up and knock. Then she'll come out and we continue our was to school. I did go up and knock, and waited for Lynne, She emerged from the house a little while later and followed us on our way.  
  
"Ahh, only two months of school left." I sighed.  
  
"Yea. Then, it's all vacation, all the time." Syd smiled.  
  
"Hmm, I'll probably get challenged all the time though. But that's what I get for beating the Elite Four on my first try, without any of my Pokèmon fainting." (Yes, that really did happen to me. All were in the 40's too, but Syd was in the 50's.)  
  
"Ha ha. I'm glad I don't enter tournaments." Lynne laughed at us.  
  
"But are you rich? No. Are you popular? No. Do you got boys droolin over you?" She hit me in the arm so I stopped. She's not that strong, but she has a nack for hurting when she wants to.  
  
We got to school a little early, so we chilled out in the school yard. "Hey, Tamer! C'mere!" Dan yelled at me, so I threw my schoolbag against the wall we had been sitting on and walked over to him. Dan had his arms open, what he does when he wants a hug. I hugged him and talked with Hannah and Colleen.  
  
"Where's Megan?" I asked them. They shrugged.  
  
"Mmm. Megan's never late. Absent alot tho..." Dan opened his arms again, so I held him, instead of just a hug.  
  
"Umm, Dan, haven't you gottne twelve hugs from her in the past week?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Jealous?" I asked, smiling. Shawn's a good bud, but he's obsessed. Every picture he's got of us is up on the walls in his room, and one has some white stuff on it. The one where I'm running around in some boxers and my Gir shirt that says "Somebody needs a hug". I had smacked him for that.  
  
"Nooooooo......" He shifted. "Just... pointing it out..." We all laughed at him. Dan let go of me, so I playfully pushed him away.  
  
"You're just pissed cause you never GET hugs. From anyone, other than your gramma..." Shawn hit Dan, so he moved away. "RAPE!" I cracked up.  
  
"Shawn IS a bi!" Everyone else laughed too. Dan's clothes were improved upon too. Pants ripped to make shorts, shirts torn up and drawn on, and that was when he actually WORE the uniform. Today was not one of those days.  
  
"I'm not bi!" Shawn yelled, trying to copy me. It sounded bad.  
  
"You do it wrong Shawn..." The bitchy aid that I say looks like she could she could be married to Ozzy Ozzeborne yelled at us for making noise and then told us to get to homeroom.  
  
I'll skip to lunch, since my classes are boring. Don't believe me?  
  
Homeroom-All we do is talk to friends and watch MTV2. 1st per-Tech ed./Industrial Arts/Woodshoop. 2nd per-English. 3rd per-Spanish Well, it's fun sometimes because Eric's in the class. 4th per-Social Studies It has Eric and Mr. Johnson. He's funny.  
  
I was on my way to lunch when Syd and Lynne came over to me. Their 4th period classes are right next to each other, and mine's a few doors down.  
  
"Buenos tardes!" I said to them. We had a Spanish quiz soon, and Syd's final exams were coming up.  
  
"Hola. Eric es bastante tonto en la classe de ingles." Lynne sighed. We all think she likes him a little, but so do all the girls in the school.  
  
"Si, si. El es rubio..." I commented, and we laughed a little.  
  
"Hay nuevo chico en Tamer's classe, verdad?" (I don't think the upsidedown ! and ? work...)  
  
"Mhm. El es muy guapo demasioado. El es rubio, y intelegente."  
  
"Well, that's nice you think I'm cute, and smart and all, but is the Spanish necissary?" We all turned to where we heard the voice. There he was, in all his Spanish Speaking glory, the new kid.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh......" I didn't have anything to say to that.  
  
"Oh, your, God. Tamer has nothing to say to that." Syd laughed hard at me.  
  
How WILL Tamer get out of this? Will she have something to say to that? Find out in the next chapter of Tamed!  
  
Please R&R, flames welcome. I know, no battles, or even that much at ALL to do with Pokèmon. Well, not yet. The next chapter will have a battle between Tamer and the New Kid. Yes, he does have a name, but I'll leave that for chapter two. Ahh, the suspence! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokèmon. But I do have a long lost sister ^_^  
  
A/N: Heh, sorry for the wait, but it took a while to write, and with all the other stuff. But I have now I have brought it to you. -_-::yawn::  
  
Tamed:  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
I dunno how long we had been standing there, but it was at least four minutes, just staring, and trying to come up with something to say to that. I finally broke the silence by saying, "I have nothing to say to that." Lynne smacked me upside the head. I hit her back and Syd talked to the new kid.  
  
"So, you wanna hang with us at lunch?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure." I was a little upset, since usually, we don't just let new kids hang with us. But he did look like a punk, and he did outwhit me, so I went along with it and talked to Lynne about Dan and how many hugs we had gotten in the past week. Me: 12, soon to be more when I see him at lunch. Lynne: 2. I had to point and laugh at that.  
  
We got down to luch and took our usual spots at the table. But since we recently kicked Geege out of the table since all his questions had something to do with rape, the new kid took his spot. "Dan, gimme a hug." He bent down and hugged me on the way to his spot.  
  
"Hey Jon. How'd Tamer let you sit with us?"  
  
"She had nothing to say to it." Dan laughed.  
  
"Shut up Dan, you never have anything to say to that. Stupid ass..."  
  
"So, how'd you get that nickname, Tamer?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Aren't you that girl, Keita, who kicked the Elite Four's ass really bad on the first try?" I nodded. "Dude, can I fight you?"  
  
"Sure..." He got up and dragged me outside to the battle grounds. We would usually watch people battle instead of battling ourselves. And Lynne didn't even bring her Pokèmon to school with her.  
  
We had to wait for some kids playing around, but when they saw me, they quickly finished off the battle. Everyone crowded around when they saw I was fighting. We both got up on our platforms above the battle grounds.  
  
Jon smiled, picked a Pokèball from his belt and threw it down to the field, shouting "Go Muse!" Out popped a fully evolved Raichu.  
  
I smiled a little at the corner of my mouth. "If I win, which I will, I'm gonna spike my hair tomorrow." Everyone cheered at the chance at seeing my purple hair spiked. I picked out Syd-Chanz's Pokèball and let it roll off the tips of my fingers to the field. Syd cheered for the Umbrion and tried to instuct her.  
  
But she just glared at her namesake and then the Raichu. "Go on, start it off with a Bite attack." Syd-Chanz ran over to Muse, jumped over it and twisted, then bit it on the back of the neck. Muse pulled away, turned and used a powerful ThunderPunch on Syd-Chanz. Syd-Chanz was thrown back a little bit, and powered up it's Shadow Ball. It's eyes went white then black, and the dark purple ball formed in front of it's face. "Shadow Ball!" I somewhat yelled.  
  
Syd-Chanz hit it head on with the Ghost type attack, fainting Muse. "Return, Muse." Jon called it back and sent out another Pokèmon. "Go, PERDIDOR!" A Charizard popped out.  
  
"Hmm. Come back, Syd-Chanz. Your turn Link." The Pikachu appeared with a slight yawn and sniffed at PERDIDOR. He yawned again. He waited until PERDIDOR got it's orders then dodged. He got to it's side and used a powerful Thunder attack, fainting the large Dragon-like Pokèmon. Everyone was glad to see me fight since the beginning, since as I have already said, I never fight at school. But now, they were silent while the Pokèmon were one-sidedly fighting, and cheering as I won.  
  
"Return PERIDOR! Go, Nanashi!" Out rolled a Donphan. I sighed.  
  
"Return, Link. Go, Wickedone!" I threw down the ball and watched as the Noctowl flew out and landed.  
  
"HA! Noctowls are WEAK against rock type moves! ROLLOUT!" A few of the kids started to sing 'Rollout' from the crowd. Wickedone flew up, causing Nanashi to miss.  
  
"Fly..." I was getting a little bit bored with how weak his team was so far. She flew and struck it, but it didn't quite faint. "Finish it off, Return now." She hopped and pecked it hard. It fainted, and Jon called it back. "Having fun, Fellow Punks, Goths, Gangstas, and all you other social groups?!" Many people knew me for having fun with the crowd. They all cheered, and even a few teachers had brought their classes out to see.  
  
"Hmm. Return, Nanashi." He chose the next Pokèmon carefully. "Go, Morten!" A Venusar was now on the field.  
  
"Return, Wickedone." I looked for Icecold's Pokèball. "Go, Icecold!" I let it fall to the ground. My Rapidash was a former heard leader from where I caught him. So he was always ready to fight to the death. He came out, reared up, hooves flailing and mane and tail flairing. "Fire Spin now!" I loved to take Icecold out for rides to keep his speed and leg strength up. He put his hooves on the ground and let loose a spiral of a Fire Spin. It surrounded the Venusaur and tightened around it occasionally.  
  
"Morten, use a Vine Whip!" Jon yelled to it. Two vines appeared and hit Icecold in the chest and sides. He backed up a little, but not much.  
  
"Finish this off, Take Down." Icecold took one step back, crouched down slightly, then took off at an amazing speed, right through the wall of fire to knock Morten right out the other side. It collapsed, fainted. The Fire Spin dissapeared and Icecold reared up again.  
  
"Return Morten!" He felt for another Ball. (No, That wasn't supposed to sound dirty.) "Go, Macu!" A Blastoise emerged, pointing it's water guns at Icecold. I called him back and sent out Goten. The somewhat retarded Garafarig galloped around the ring. His personality is just like that of Goten. Macu looked somewhat annoyed. "Macu, faint it with a Hydro Pump!" It's water guns loaded and hit Goten. He flew into my platform.  
  
"Goten!" I looked over to see he was fine. A little mad, but fine. He galloped right at Macu. "Goten, use a Phychic attack." His eyes went white and the Blastiose went flying up into the air. Goten slammed it back down and threw it to the side. It didn't get back up, but Goten used a Stomp attack on it, just to make sure.  
  
"Return, Macu. Heh, now, my strongest Pokèmon. Muddy!" He threw a pokèball that had a sticker on it. I was anticipating something stupid, like a Flying, or a Ghost. Not a Dragon. A huge Dragonite came out.  
  
"Hmm. Goten, Hidden Power!" I had discovered that it's hidden power had to be Dragon, since it wasn't super effective against anything but Dragon. The energy hit Muddy head on and made it slide back a few inches.  
  
"Muddy, Hyper Beam!" The Dragonite's mouth glowed with power. The beam hit Goten and he fainted. Everyone cheered for the fight he had given up, and for the new kid. He was already earning respect.  
  
"Goten, return. Hmm. I'm sure Tamer will be able to handle it." I threw her Ball onto the field. I didn't want to underestimate the opponent, but I was confident in her abilitly to handle even the strongest Pokèmon. She made a sound of dissaproval at the new comer Dragonite. Everyone's cheers grew louder at the arrival of Tamer.  
  
"Don't hold back, Muddy!" Jon yelled to his Dragonite. It was panting from the strong Hyper Beam.  
  
"Use a Dragon Rage attack!" Tamer shot out a huge blast of fire-like stuff that hit the other in the chest. (Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I just found out my great-grampa died... Well, he was old. Poor guy. Poor Grandmom... Well, mustn't let my family matters interrupt our story.) Muddy flinched a little, but that was it. Everyone was dead silent.  
  
"Muddy, use a Thunder attack!"  
  
"Tamer, Fly up!" She flew up just before the attack hit, and flew a little behind Muddy. There was a dark black spot where the attack had hit, and Tamer flew down right behind Muddy. "Seismic Toss!" Tamer picked up her opponent, flew high up and threw him down. He seemed to be hurting a little bit more now.  
  
"Use an Ice Beam!" Tamer had just landed when she was hit in the back. She cried out in pain. Muddy snuck up behind her, but she swung her tail around and hit him back. He slid on his feet and regained his balance. Both Dragonite were panting slightly now, but were ready for lots more.  
  
"Headbutt!" I yelled, clenching my hands into fists a little bit. Tamer got down on all fours and ran at Muddy, leaping up and Headbutting him with all of her leg strength, something of which she had a lot. He fell onto his back, (lmao... Something funny happened at lunch today involving Dan getting flipped onto his back... o right... sorry again) but quickly got up. "Quick, use a ThunderPunch!" She readied the attack quickly, but not before getting kicked in the stomach. She doubled over, but still got a little of the attack to hit. She coughed a little, but got to her feet before Muddy could attack. As she stood up, we could see that both of them were heavily panting. They were both very powerful, and didn't need that much time to faint another Pokèmon. They circled each other a bit.  
  
"Tamer, use an Ice Punch!" Jon oreder another Ice Beam at the same time.  
  
Tamer's speed got her in close to Muddy at the same time as it fired the Beam, and her fist hit, but the ice caused a slight mist, so we had to wait for it to clear before we could see what had happened.  
  
We were both anxious to see. When it did clear, Muddy had a slowly growing patch of ice on it's chest. And from what I could see, all Tamer had was some on the tip of her wing, which wasn't moving at all. Muddy twitched a little and fell over. Tamer turned her head, and sighed slightly. The crowd that had gathered roared with exitement as I ran over to Tamer and hugged her. Dan ran over to me and I got yet another hug, and I called Shawn over to hug him. Everyone was crowding around me and Tamer, but then the bell rang. Everyone cursed it off and started off to class mumbling and complaining about missing the fight, or cheering for my victory. We made out way to math, bosting on how great my win was.  
  
"Good job, freak." Syd and Lynne said, and Dan demanded to be carried. I gave him a piggy back whilst talking to Jon and asking about training his one Pokèmon, and not the others.  
  
Well, that's all I got time for, I'll get the third chappy up sooooon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I've said it before. ::Twitch:: I have no need to say it again. So raspberries to you. ::Sticks tongue out::  
  
Note from me: Whoo hoo! 5 reveiws! Ain't I special? That's the most I've even gotten for a story ^_^ And only 19 days to my brithday! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamed:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Math was as boring as hell, but gym was okay, since we didn't do much, and Jon was in my class, so we got to talk more. And Syd was there too, so we all got to talk about Pokèmon, and bands, and things like that. And it was especially good that we didn't have to get changed, on the count of I didn't feel like letting Jon see me in my shorts the first day I met him.  
  
Then I had to go to science, then we got to go home. "Hey, Jon, wanna walk home with us?" Dan was going to join us too. Even though it was skipping a detention given to him for the lack of uniform.  
  
"Sure." We hung around school for a while and talked to people, then went on our way.  
  
"So, whose house are we gonna burn down today?" Dan asked. He had burned down Geege's pourch last time he was there.  
  
"Mine." I offered. We took the shortcut to my house through Lynne's backyard. We waved to Mrs. Clement, then walked a little quicker to avoid convering with her. Very heavy Hatian accent, not very easy to understand.  
  
It was about 3:30 when we go to my house, a half hour walk, since we were sloooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwww. My mom got home a little later, whilst we were chillin in the gaming lounge. (A note to my mom. I dunno what 'gaming' ment BACK IN THE DAY, but NOW ADAYS, it refers to VIDEO GAMES, not gay ass BOARD GAMES!!!!!!!!! Thank you.) We were just beating the last level of Kirby 64 for the 100th time when Lynne had to go home.  
  
All of my Pokèmon were running around the estate, but all of them crowded around her whislt she was going to her car to get driven home. Tamer didn't move from her bed under the stairs though. She seemed pretty tired from her battle so I didn't force her to come out.  
  
"God damn, what time is it?" I asked, looking out at the already dark sky.  
  
"Ummmmm..... 7:30." Dan said, looking at his ghetto watch/calculator/mirror thing that we all dispise.  
  
"Hmm. Dan, you're spending the night. What about you, Jon?" He shrugged.  
  
"I suggest you spend the night, cause it IS Tamer, ya know." Dan was already snuggled up with me, and I was picking up where he had left off in his game.  
  
"Ok then. Whose clothes am I wearing tomorrow?" I raised my hand and quickly kicked the boss of the Stone Tower Temple's ass. We had switched to Zelda soon after Lynne left.  
  
"Yep." Dan was using me as a pillow, but I didn't care on the count of he was going out with lots of girls. Yep. A player. Man-Whore. Giggalo. You get the point.  
  
But as I have already said, Jon was pretty cute, and a punk. "Heh. You have boys clothes?"  
  
"Boxers to boot." He laughed and I smiled a little as Dan fell asleep. The last thing I remember was saving the game and Jon's chest.  
  
I woke up with Dan using me as a pillow and me using Jon as a pillow. I streatched out a little bit and woke up Dan. "Oh.... F*%^!!! I have to call Kathryn!" She was his current girlfriend.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was supposed to be there last night..." He groaned and went downstairs to get the phone. Jon was awake by then and had sat up. I lay back down on the couch and fell back asleep.  
  
I woke up again and Dan was complaining that I had been sleeping for a really long time. I groaned and hit him. "Shut up..." I lay there for a while and got up to get my shower. I got out and went back upstairs to my room to dress. Both boys were in there, checking out the paintings I had done on my black wall and the posters on my other walls.  
  
"Out. Both." They walked out and closed the door behing them. I picked out my favorite weekend wear, since it was now a Saturday. It consisted of my almost shoulder-high black finger gloves (Like Kari's, but black), my "Overly Caucasian" shirt and the long black pants that I stole from Justin. No, I mean I litterally stole them from him. That's why they're falling down my ass so much. And then I put on my collar with the dog tag shaped like a scull.  
  
I went back to the bathroom to spike up my hair, since that's what I had promised. Yes, they knew it was a Friday, but I usually see most of the poeple anyway. At some coffee shop. All my Pokèmon were either still sleeping or just getting up. Link was on top of the table swiping some of Dan's food. Tamer was eating her food from under the stairs. I saw Icecold outside munching on some grass and Wickedone was sleeping in her tree.  
  
Goten was asleep near Icecold and Syd was running around after the neighbor's Meowth. I sat between the guys and poured myself some cereal.  
  
"Dude, you spiked your hair!" Dan has always been exited about my hair being spiked. Almost as much as he was when I first dyed it purple.  
  
"Uh huh." My mom walked in. She waved to the people surrounding me.  
  
"Oh, I've never seen you before, are you a new friend?"  
  
"Yea, we met yesterday."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Keita, why did you use so much hair spray...?" I shrugged.  
  
"Cos it smells good and is flammable." Dan laughed.  
  
"Hmm. Well, okay. Just please, don't try to burn yourself again."  
  
"I only did that once." Jon laughed a little.  
  
"Self mutilation. Sounds like fun." His words faded a little at the end of his sentince. I liked the way he said it. I dunno why, but if someone says something I like, I'll ask them to say it again. Like when Dan says 'drawer.'  
  
"Well, are you going out today?" I nodded. "Where to?"  
  
"Mall and coffee shop."  
  
About an hour later, we left to go to the mall, and the movie theater in it. "So, what are we seeing?"  
  
"Scorpion King?" Jon laughed.  
  
"That movie sucked so bad it was funny. Let's see it." I laughed a little.  
  
"Mkay." We payed for our tickets and picked seats in the back so that we could put our feet up and most likely not disrupt people in front. The previews is when I showed Jon how much I could sound like Dan whilst yelling 'Whore' at the people making out in the rows in front of us. When the movie came on, I was interested for a while, but then got bored and asked to be woken up when it was over.  
  
I didn't really fall asleep, just pretended, something I'm very good at, thanks to my dad. But both boys thought I was, so when it finally did end, I was punched in the arm by Jon.  
  
"Heh, you snored a little." He pointed out.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Yes you did!" This argument went on until we arrived at the coffee shop to meet up with other friends.  
  
"Hey, gu-OH MY GOD!" Hannah was wearing black lipstick and eyeshadow. Then I cracked up. Dan joined soon after. "Hannah! You look even more dead than usual!" Hannah's really pale and has yellow blonde hair. (I spell my 'blonds' with an 'e', dont like it, go screw Canada.) So it looked really funny. Even Jon started to laugh.  
  
"Who're you?" They all looked at my new friend.  
  
"I am Jon." We took our seats with the lunch table friends and drank coffee and lattes and such. "What time do it be?" Jon asked us.  
  
"Look at the clock." Colleen spat.  
  
"Oh." He turned around and saw the time. "Ah damn. I was supposed to be home by now."  
  
"I'll walk with you." I offered.  
  
"Cool. I should get going. Bye all." I stood up with him and followed out. He led the way for an hour until we reached his house. It was pretty far from school, so I had asked how he got there every day.  
  
"I get my Dragonite to fly me over there." We had had some good conversations on the way home, and I got to eat dinner over there.  
  
His mom was really nice, but a little strange. But I didn't really care.  
  
It wasn't until about 9:00 that I flew home on Tamer's back. But I had made plans to hang with Jon, just the two of us, (::sings:: Just the two of us::) to go to a tournement that was being held tomorrow.  
  
When I got home, I was a little exited about seeing Jon again tomorrow, and I never get exited.  
  
I went to bed a little earlier that night so that I could be awake on time to get to his house before the battles began. Link could sence my exitement and slept with me on my pillow.  
  
Well, I know it prolly kinda sucked, but o well. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Umm... I'm through with these. If ya wanna see what I'm disclaiming about, see the other chapters. If ya wanna sue me, Canada will go rabid on your ass! Muahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Tamed:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I woke up to Link poking me with the phone. "What?" He put the phone to my ear. "Yellow?"  
  
"Hey, Tamer. You gettin up soon? We gotst to go to the tourney." I groaned.  
  
"Must we go so early?" I complained, opening my eyes a little wider to look at my clock. "Hey, it's already 9:00." I yawned. "Mkay, I'll get up."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Hey, how'd you get my number?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"Um,, gotta go!" I heard the click of the disconnected line and hung up too. I went downstairs and ate. Then went upstairs to shower and brush teeth and hair. I put it in short pigtails. No, they're not as cute as you might think, so HA!  
  
Clothing consisted of my camouflage shorts, and that penny shirt everyone loves so damn much. I never thought it was very funny. As I was slipping on my Converses, the phone rang again. "Yesh?" The voice on the other line scared me.  
  
"Hey, baby. How've you been?" My father.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I saw his big hand coming down and slapping me across the face. His loud voice yelling for spilling his beer. He was drunk, and in one of those moods where not even the strongest Pokèmon could stop him. My mom wasn't home, and the grandparentals were out for work, so he had to take care of me. I was now crying, holding my face and cowering from his cocked hand, ready to strike anything that moved.  
  
Mom walked in soon after that and held my shaking body. I was four at the time, and that wasn't the first time it'd happened. He hated Pokèmon, I loved them, I didn't know not to talk about them. That's what got him started, and when I was watching a match on T.V. he told me to get him some more. Every beer he finished, he demanded another until he was at the point of hitting.  
  
Mom told me to go to my room, I heard yelling over my sobs, I called Dan on the phone and told him what had happened. Then when Mom barged in, one eye black, she too crying, saying that she was getting a restraining order. I could hear his car squealing away.  
  
The case had lasted for about a year, when he finally broke my arm in the court room, and the judge had to give us the restraining order.  
  
That included phone calls....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Why are you calling me?" I spat.  
  
He laughed. "I took my case to court and the judge said I have the right to call. So you should be a bit nicer to your old dad." He laughed some more, and I growled a little. The Taurus in me was getting upset, even with it's patience.  
  
"How could you have done that without me being there?" I snarled. I hadn't forgotten or forgivin what he'd done to me. And since I am a Bull, I had the stubborness to still have that rage against him, so I would never like him.  
  
"Easy, I had a friend's daughter pose as you." He laughed even harder.  
  
"That's illegal!" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything, just continued to laugh at me. I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to my mom. She looked at me and then got a worried look on her face. The phone was gripped tightly in my fist.  
  
"Keita, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dad. Just called me." She gasped and dropped the pot she was putting in the dishwasher.  
  
"But, how?" She whispered.  
  
"He said he had someone pose as me so he could get the right to call."  
  
She looked very mad. "I'm calling the police. Go to Jon's house and stay there. I'm getting him to come here. Once you get there, I want you to forget about your Dad calling and have a good time, got it?" I nodded, got my belt and got all my Pokèmon together.  
  
I told them about my dad, then put them into their Pokèballs. Tamer was the only one out, and she tried to comfort me. "I hate him with a passion, ya know?" She nodded and mumbled something. I smiled and hopped onto her back, and held on as she flew off to Jon's house.  
  
Yesh, it a bit short, but I didn't know what else to put. Well, R&R. Bye all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: -_-' Anyway, It's only 10 days till I'm 13!!!!!!!! I want a Mauguai, an Oompaloompa, a cow, a monkey, a life time supply of flavoured lip-gloss.... O right... Heh.... (I do NOT wear lip gloss, it's for an inside jokish reason thank you much. O.-)  
  
PS, I woulod like to thank The Bunny of Doom/Syd for helping with this chaoter a bit. ::Claps:: Good job ^_^  
  
Tamed:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As I told Jon about the court case, it was all I could to to keep from crying. He was very understanding. He even gave me a massage as I told him. We didn't go to the tournament, we stayed home and played video games and messed around. (O.o Not like THAT!) I felt kinda bad about him not going just becuse of me.  
  
Later that night, we snuggled up to a movie and ice cream. I had to go home early that night since we had school. I felt better about my dad calling after I had told Jon. He walked me to the sidewalk and talked with me before I left.  
  
"So, good luck with your dad and all."  
  
"Thanks." I sighed a little bit.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school then." I nodded. He opened his arms for a hug. I hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed a little surprised, but didn't show it. I let Tamer out of her Pokèball and hopped on her back. As she flew away, I saw him put his hand to his cheek.  
  
I arrived home a little later, but what I saw in the driveway was terrifing. My dad's truck, some cop cars, and an ambulance. I ran over to my house, where my grandparents were. They were upset at something, and Nana was crying. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" I screamed.  
  
"It's your mother..." I felt a lump grow in my throat.  
  
"What happened?" I said calmly, but I felt tears spring to my eyes.  
  
"She's in a coma, your father beat her, badly. She'll live, but will have to spend a few nights in the hospital. Now the Bull was furious.  
  
"Where is he?" Sir pointed to the police car closest to the ambulance. I walked over, and saw Tamer sitting by it.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" I heard a cop ask me.  
  
"To have a little TALK with my father."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. He's a bit drunk."  
  
"I know how hard he hits and how he hits when he is drunk," I snarled. "I'll be FINE." He let me go over to the car. He opened the door and I saw he wasn't cuffed. "What did you DO?" I spat.  
  
"Your mother wasn't cooperating, so I taught her a lesson." I had had it. I punched him as hard as I could in the face. I had gotten very strong since I was little, so not only did it bloody his nose, I wouldn't be surprised if it had broken. He held his hand up to it and flinched when they touched the already swollen cartilage. Ever since I was 9 I had worked out, and was now probably the strongest girl on our team, if not in the school.  
  
"How could you do that to her you son of a bitch?" (OOOOOooooo.... Curses! Ah well, I'd be cursin off a blue streak at my dad if that had happened, even if he wasn't cuffed... o.O) I shreaked at him, and Tamer growled. The rest of my Pokèmon had gathered around the car and were ready to kill.  
  
"Tamer," I turned to see Dan, but when I turend around, I meat the still much stronger fist of my father. Even when he was drunk, he could hit hard and connect most of the time. I staggered back a few steps and put my hand up to my eye. "TAMER!" Dan ran over and looked at my eye. I pushed him aside.  
  
"Get out of the car, John." He glared at me for using his name. He stood up, towering over me, a mere 5'5" 1/2 to his 6' 3. I was thankful for his drunkedness, and knowing how he would attack. His second punch came, and I dodged, getting in to punch him in the stomach. He doubled over, and fell to his knees. I backed away as the cops again rushed over and put him in the car, this time cuffed tightly.  
  
"You might wanna go inside..." Dan's voice was quiet, and calm, something that he never was. His hand was on my shoulder, and he led me inside to sit down. He rubbed my back, like Jon had done, and sang to me. His singing voice was quiet and as calming as Sam's, and I quickly fell asleep.  
  
The next moring I woke up and noticed it was almost 10 in the morning. I sat up and looked around. "How are you?" My grandfather asked.  
  
"I think I'm okay, but my eye hurts."  
  
"I'll get you some ice." A little while later, he returned with an ice pack. I put it over my probably blackened right eye.  
  
"Where's Dan?" I asked.  
  
"School." Was his reply. I nodded.  
  
"Why aren't I in school?" Sir sighed and sat down next to me.  
  
"We felt you needed some time to recover, so we let you have today off, and maybe tomorrow, depending on how you feel." I lowered my gaze to my fist, the one I had used to punch John. The knuckles were a little bruised, and one bloody.  
  
"I feel fine physically, but not mentally." I sighed. "I don't know what to do. Mom's in the hospital, John's probably in jail, and my friends are in school."  
  
"Just relax today, try not to think about it." I looked up at my elder.  
  
"That's what Mom said to do once I got to Jon's. If I had been thining about it, I might have been able to stop him..." I felt the lump in my throat and the tears in my eyes. I let them come this time and sobbed into Sir's chest.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better, we can go see your mom, and maybe even get Jon and some other of your friends to visit after school." I smiled a bit.  
  
"Naw, that's okay. I wanna be alone with her for a while. Maybe when I get back they can come over." Sir smiled, patted me on the back and went into the other room to make some phone calls. I got my shower, and spiked my hair as I did Saturday.  
  
My clothes today were my Happy Bunny shirt and the pinkish pants I wear with it. As well as my Vans, the black and charcoal ones that looke like Dans. All my Pokèmon were a little depressed, so I offered to take them with me to the hospital to see Mom. Tamer flew us out to Cianwood, to the only hospital in Johto.  
  
Mom's room was a singal bed, bright white walls that would give me a headache, and full of flowers from people, some we never even heard of. Mom looked horrible though.  
  
Her face was black and blue, there were IV's all over her hands, and I guess they had just dreawn blood, since there was a gauze on her vain on her right arm. "Oh, Tamer, are you alright?" I nodded. "Did he get you, too?" I shook my head.  
  
"I hit him in the police car, and somebody got my attention, so he punched me, and then I beat him up. I sat next to her on the bed. "My Pokèmon were really worried about you." She smiled.  
  
"Of course they were, I feed them." I laughed a little.  
  
"No you don't." She laughed a little too. "I'm really sorry, Mom. If I'd been there, he probably wouldn't have been able to do this to you."  
  
"No, dear, it would have happened either way, so don't go blaming yourself. You understand me?" I nodded. "Good. Now, go home, get some rest, and call me whenever you feel like it." I nodded again. She handed me a slip of paper. "There's the phone number to this room, if I don't pick up, I'm probably sleeping." I nodded once more. "I love you, you know that right?" I smiled and nodded, then leaned over and getly kissed her on the forehead. I could see she was crying, but sent me off to go home.  
  
"Take good care of her." I said to the nurse who was walking in as I walked out. She nodded and smiled.  
  
Tamer got me home quickly, and Jon was there. "Nobody else could come over cause they all had to go hang at the Perk." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. You're here at least." He smiled.  
  
"How's your mom?" I sighed.  
  
"Not good. She's all messed up. But she'll get better soon, I hope." He nodded.  
  
"Next time you go, give her my regards, okay?" I nodded. We watched some TV in my room and then snuggled up for a movie.  
  
Jon was called to go home at 7:30. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Of course you will, you're coming here after school." He smiled. He was about to turn and leave when I quickly kissed him on the lips. When I pulled away, he kept staring, and didn't even blink.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............" He swallowed after a while and smiled a bit at the corner of his mouth. I laughed a bit and kissed him again, this time for longer. He returned the kiss, then turned and walked away, going home. He walked slowly, then picked up a little bit of speed, so he walked normally. I smiled and went back into the lounge.  
  
I could still feel his lips on mine. How soft. His scent was in my nose. He smelled good, almost like a basement. And everyone knows I love the smell of basement.  
  
That night when I went to bed, I had dreams of him, and was pretty content, until John came into the dream......  
  
What will happen to Jon in the dream? Find out, in the next chapter of.... Tamed!  
  
Wow! Chapter 5! ^_^ I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Aren't you people happy who suggested Tamer/Jon? Yes. Yes you are. How do I know? Cos I wrote it. HA! Well, see y'all later.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: YOU'RE KIDDING, VERDAD!? I'M NOT DOING ANYMORE! Well, only 4 days to my birthday! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL MUST GET ME PRESENTS!  
  
Tamed:  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jon talked to my dad, then got punched. He felw back, when my father continued to beat him. I was there, but couldn't stop him. Jon was crying out in pain, screaming for help. I couln't move. When John finally moved away, Jon was bruised, bloodied, and whimpering in pain. Then I could move. I moved over to him, just to get hit away.  
  
I sat up in my bed, causing Link to get thrown off of the place where he was sleeping on my stomach. I felt myself breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
"You alright, Tamer?" I jumped and looked for the source of the voice. It wa to my left, against the wall. I strained my eyes to see in the dark of my pitch black room, and when I finally saw who it was, thought it was a bit strange.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, JON!?" I yelled, quite loudly. He shrugged.  
  
"Your grandparents let me in, so I came up here." I smiled.  
  
"You're a freak." He laughed a bit.  
  
"Bad dream?" He asked. I shuddered a bit.  
  
"Yea." He moved over to me and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You. Getting your ass kicked by my dad."  
  
"Oooooo. That's craptacular." I nodded. "You mind if I sleep in here?"  
  
"On the floor, no. In my bed, yes."  
  
"Of course. I'll just take your sleeping bag." I pulled it out from under me and gave it to him. He stole one of my pillows and lay down on the floor. "By the way, the team I fought you with, wasn't my real team. I was just training the others for a friend." He mumbled. "Night then."  
  
I thought about that, then fell back asleep.  
  
The next moring I woke up before Jon. I watched him sleep for a while, then went downstaris to eat. "Morning." I mumbled to Sir.  
  
He nodded a reply. "So, what about school?" I shook my head.  
  
"I wanna wait till Mom gets home, then take care of her for a while. Then I'll go back." He looked at me critically for a while, then went back to reading his paper. Jon came down a while later.  
  
"I'm not going on the trip, so is it alright if I hang out here?" He asked Sir. Nana came up from the basement with a load of clean clothes.  
  
"Why aren't you going on the trip?" She asked me, not Jon.  
  
"It's really crappy. We go to this corny camp thing, and swim and eat barbecue. We did it back in 5th, it sucked a lot." Jon nodded agreement.  
  
"Alright. You can stay, but I have a lot to do today, so why don't you two hang upstairs and watch T.V until you go visit Mom?"  
  
"Sure." I finished my cereal and led him upstairs. We watched my OS tapes upstairs in the gaming lounge and made fun of some things, like Gene being a horny bastard. Then we talked about more funny thing that had happened to us. Jon had given me a massage, and I was almost asleep.  
  
"Tamer, are you going to visit Mom soon?" I heard Nana yell upstairs. I groaned softly.  
  
"Sure." I got up slowly and got a shower. Today's clothes were a black tank top, my traditional colour camoflauge pants, and a KoRn hoodie, as well as my Vans once again. I hooked my wallet chain up as well. "You coming?" I asked him.  
  
"Yep." He stood and followed. Once outside, we collected my Pokèmon and flew on our Dragons to the hospital.  
  
"Yo, nurse lady. We are HERE to see my mom." She buzzed open the door and we walked to the romm where she was staying. She looked a lot better than she had yesterday. "Hey, Mom."  
  
"Hello Ms. Monroe." Jon said, looking around the room. Mom nodded to him. I hugged her and sat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"So, how have you two been?" She asked.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Jon, sit down, please." He shrugged and sat in my lap. I laughed, and Mom chuckled a little. "Oh, have we a new boyfriend?" I shrugged. Jon laughed.  
  
"Yes." He smiled at me and ruffled my still slightly damp hair. I hugged him.  
  
"Well, well. Good for you, Keita." I nodded. "So, what are your plans for today?"  
  
"I'm taking your daughter to see a movie, if that's alright with you." Jon said. Mom nodded.  
  
"Which movie?"  
  
"Spiderman." I grinned. I'd been wanting to see it for a long time.  
  
"Skullbash...." We punched each others fists and smiled.  
  
"Would you like any money to see it?" I shook my head.  
  
"Naw, we got our own." She nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Well, you two go out and have fun, I'll be home in a few days." Jon got off me and helped me out of the chair. We walked off, my arm around his shoulders. Our Dragons flew us to the mall again and we went to the movies. I pulled a twenty out of my wallet, then hacked with Jon while we waited in line. My shoe flew off and hit some guy in the head when I kicked it hard, so I had to ask for the shoe back, and give him an autograph for his kid, since he was a huge fan of me.  
  
When we were waiting for the preveiws to end, I showed Jon stuff in my wallet, and told him to get a wallet chain, since he had a wallet, but just recently found it again after losing it. I had to laugh and point. "Where was it?"  
  
"The refrigerator." I cracked up just as the movie started.  
  
  
  
Ack, I've not seen Spiderman yet, so I gotta skip the movie part.... ;_; Well, don't forget my preasents, and I'll try to get up a chapter by my birthday. Bye then R&R 


End file.
